Talk:Bugs (Skyrim)/Archive 3
After the 1.5 patch I can no longer swin underwater. Has anyone else had this problem? I am playing on a PS3 14:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Like you freeze entering water/underwater? If that's so, click this -> http://forums.bethsoft.com/topic/1364560-game-freeze-after-going-underwater/ -- Cruxizer (talk) 19:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) -Yea, I too have this problem. It is extremely annoying. I also play on PS3 :/ EDIT - Yes i have the same problem too. If you are connected to the internet and have installed the patch via your ps3 the patch does cover this up. Like me the patch did do nothing. It is not a problem with your saves so dont worry about deleting your saves. What you have to do is delete the file data for skyrim (look up how to do that on youtube) and delete it. This removes all patches. Now just go back into skyrim and when it says there is an update/patch accept in and wait for it to download and install. Now load your save and you will be able to swim once again! Hjerim House how to clean up? (PC problem) -When I completed the Blood on the Ice and some other quests from Ulfric I bought the house and right away I bought the full upgrade also. Then I realized that the murder clues and other stuff was on the house. I started to read about it and it seems that I commited a huge mistake. I read about 10 differents topics and forums that talks how to clean it BEFORE you buy those furnitures. But I did not find one that can teach me how to clean up the mess AFTER you buy the full upgrade. 18:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC)JackSparros 18:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC) -Happened to me too. I still cant get it clean. (xbox 360 version). -ME TOO ! (PC windows 7) -Similar glitch: Cant buy the house as I progressed on with the quest before talking to the bloke you buy it off, then when I did complete the quest he had no dialogue option to buy the house (PS3) - I've also got this problem. (PS3) Proudspire Manor: Bug I have a problem with the basement weapon rack in Proudspire Manor. For some reason if I put a sword or dagger on the far right slot it becomes part of the rack and I cannot get my weapon(s) back from it. If anyone knows how this can be solved please tell me.. JokerofPain (talk) 22:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC)JokerofPainJokerofPain (talk) 22:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Galloping Horses in Water If you dismount a horse while it is swimming, then immediatly remount, your horse will gallop at normal speed instead of slowly swimming. (Tested on Xbox 360, PS3 and PC) The Spiced Wine Quest - PS3 Bug Having already persuaded Vittoria Vici to release shipments I visited the Blue Palace in the evening. Leaving early in the morning I head towards Evette San to complete quest. A marker on the map in front of her house indicates she is outside. As I approach, on the street in front of her house is a quest marker but she is not visible. It appears as if she is under the street. Also, I can occasionally hear dialogue from her. After a short period of time, a notice indicates I failed the quest and no more. Though this youtube clip actually shows Evette San & the player is able to open dialogue with her, it is similar because her location is in the street: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBPV6GsJFn0 Blades Quest. Dragon Infusion Perk Glitch Blades Quest bug. When you do a few quests for the blades you are giving a mission to retrieve a dragon bone and dragon scales. After you complete that mission and return the items, you are giving a potion. The potions description claims that it unlocks a new perk, Dragon Infusion; however, it does not. The quest stays in your log and nothing happens when you drink that potion. This has been tested on Xbox 360 Companion glitched in Potema's Sanctum Windows version 1.4.21.0 - Aranea got frozen in combat mode in Potema's Sanctum. She wouldn't follow and I couldn't speak to her. Going out of the Sanctum didn't help. Leaving the instance entirely (back door) fixed the problem. 02:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Walk through walls with platters(Exploit) If the player puts a platter/plate/bowl of any type against any wall with the bottom facing them and sprints at it they can walk through the wall, this can get you in a few unaccessable places and can get you the unique Do Not Delete boxes found in any trader shop. Korvanjund / The jagged crown gamebreaker. Kovanjund, the scene of The Jagged Crown, is inaccessable and has the pre-mission wall in the way. There are no stormcloak / imperial soldiers there to ambush you and the objective: Talk To Legate Rikke is stuck in the journal and talking to her results in the normal NPC dialogue. If you wait for a while she and Hadvar will be inside the tomb on the other side of the wall and the Civil War questline can not be contiued Vaporizing people with raise zombie spell. when dual casting seperate raise zombie spells, casting them both at the same time on a living humanoid(including most children) has a small chance of depleting them to an unlootable pile of ash. Be careful when using this, as the main quest characters can be vaporized as well. (doing this does not invoke legal penalties. Bug with Uthgerd, maybe be the same with other companions. If you ask Uthgerd the Unbroken to pickup Steel plate armour, steel plate botts or steel plate gauntlets they will combine with the invisible ones she carries and be inaccessable and thus perminantly decrease what she can carry normally. (Killing her will reveal the armour) Jeff (XBox360) Item/Object Interaction with Smithing I'm seeing the interaction bug with all smithing stations (blacksmith forge, anvil, table, grinder, smelter, tanning rack) on the Xbox 360. I have no idea what caused this, or if it'll ever go away. - Kentyman (talk) 01:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *I researched more and found some fixes. Here is the content I wrote for UESP: Sometimes the game can glitch where using smithing/etc. stations doesn't work and instead just switches to third-person for a second, makes a clicking sound, but never actually allows the interaction. There are various fixes that may or may not work including: wielding/sheathing your weapon, changing equipped weapons/apparel, shouting, interacting with a station while it's in use by another, or a combination of all of these. Wielding/sheathing confirmed on Xbox 360. - Kentyman (talk) 01:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Dialog error I was at the college of winterhold for the first time, and i spoke to the woman like I was told, but as soon as I did so, no dialog occured. It seems its either going too fast to hear it, or it could be because i'm a Vampire. I turned the subtitles on to see every bit of the dialog for a quarter of a second. Its still not letting me engage in alot of dialog, but some people seem to be fixed, like the owner of the winking skeever. If anyone comes across any fix WITHOUT consle commands (because I play on the Xbox 360) just let me know, I don't know if this will ever wear off, hopefully it does. I found a fix, just save and restart the consle. Weapon bug? I was at the winking skeever when all the sudden my two-handed greatsword started floating off my back. I found a fix, if your weapon ever floats away from your body, just change all your armor (chest, gloves, boots.) Rings, shields, and helments don't need changed, and you can change back into your old armor once done without it occuring again. Wear as much armour as you want exploit this should be added.the steps are 1.get a follower and go to a area with no people execpt you and your follower 2.select beast form 3.Press A to talk to the follower and RB to transform wait a few seconds and you will be talking to them in beast form 4.select trade stuff and put your armour on your self but you can't put duplicates like two gol rings but you can have 1 gold ring one gold ruby ring 5 transform back and it all will be on your charater(it is still working tried it out today) 01:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Bugs In the main story campaign the peaple wont talk to me and I am not a vampier Daniel xbox360 Possible solution for Forsworn Bug (PC) Enter the temple to Talos before killing Nepos, this will get rid of the Imperial Officer, at this point Eltry should still be alive with no guards the officer leaves you then go and kill Nepos. When you return Eltry will be dead with the two guards standing over him and the quest will continue. The Imperial officer is the problem, if he is not there after you have killed Nepos no problem, but if he is there the quest hangs. Hope that helps some of you, (ferghanmhorFerghanmhor (talk) 05:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) fortify marksmen potion So resetly i started playing around with alchmy and I'm using a range and duel weapons.I made a few fortify marksmen potions and noticed that they where giving my daggers extra damge.I have noticed theres alot of talk about daggs and how fortify dosnt goven then with enchantments or potions.In this case fortify marksmen potions will rase dagger damge.As i sayed befor this the first time playing around with alchmy.Can any one else test this to make sure its not just me?I have looked around on the net and can't find any talk about this bug.Note this is on xbox 360 and to me its not realy a bad thing but can be over powering. Under Saarthal Door Bug In the quest "Under Saarthal", Tolfdir asks you to find Arniel Gane to assist him by finding several scattered amulets near him. Before walk near the door on which the Saarthal Amulet is found (which causes either the game to crash or the door which holds the amulet to become impervious to spells.) Talk to Arniel Gane before you walk near the door, find all four of his artifacts. You can equip the last enchanted ring (found in the room that becomes trapped as Tolfdir is watching) along with the Saarthal Amulet to resolve the glitch. (Tested on XBOX360) Arcane Enchanter Graphics - (PS3) The top surface of the Arcane Enchanter, the part the character leans on and is inscribed with symbols, is now a pane bright blue. Recurring bug in multiple game files. An odd occurance, when the top of it is struck, the lines and inscription on top of the enchanter are temporarily visible at the point of impact. Does anyone know how to fix the armory in the Hjerim? The weapons rack won't work and the weapon display will not work either? Help Floating Sword In Dustman's Cairn, during Companion's Quest 'Proving Honor', just after you get the Fire Breath shout, as you go to leave, there is a floating Iron Greatsword just before the door. If you crash into it or pick it up and drop it, the floating stops, and it just falls to the floor. 22:43, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I think that's a stylistic thing, it's supposed to be stuck into the wall. Invincible Hawk Occasionaly, in Solitude, if you shoot an arrow into a hawk, the arrow will stick into it, but it will not die, no matter how many arrows are fired into it. It will continue to fly around as normal. 17:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC)I have found the same issue, but when i tested Call Storm lvl 3 in solitude, it killed the hawk. Came falling down. Quite funny untill it killed a guard and i had to pay a bounty -_- Flying Items If you are carrying something (holding down X), and sprint up a set of stairs, the item being carried is flung away quite a distance. For example, in Solitude, I was carrying a hawk, and sprinted up the steps to Proudspire Manor, and it disappeared. After a while of searching, I found it at the end of the alley I had just ran from. Walking over inanimate skeletons hurts player?? I noticed on many occasions with the PS3 version that walking over inanimate skeletons that were present before entering a dungeon or house or whatever sometimes damage your health as if they are traps. :This may seem like a bug, but it is not. It is possible to cause a small amount of damage by "tripping" on items, just as getting hit by any inanimate object might cause damage. This is the same as Fallout 3 and New Vegas. 04:32, June 21, 2012 (UTC) computer shutting down without warning Often when i run around, my PC just shut down, without saving or any warning. It also happens at some locations that I simply cant go near for exaple south of Riften, near the standing stone south of Riften, the dragon roost on the south eastern side of the snow mountain in the middle of map etc. I would like to know if anyone have ever had this problem before, and how to fix it (if possible). Looks like your computer heats too much... Find a better cooling system, espcially for the GPU. 04:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Del Ok, is not heating problem, this bug is completely random and is Skyrim fault. It has no FIX yet. Above ground crashing I'm playing the computer version and every time I get close to Blind Cliff Cave my game just crashes and it could be I'd say a couple mile radius all around. Anyone know a fix to this? ShagarShagar (talk) 04:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) 03:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) CANT BECOME BARD when i start the burning of king olaf he continues the motion of hitting olaf with his hammer and the ceremony never finishes HELP 05:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Swayne n Swine Bugged Horse PS3 I encountered a horse. It was frozen in a rather weird position. Mouth and eyes wide open, tail parallel to ground, as if it was taking a pretty big dump. I could not interact with it, but I could attack and damage it. Upon its death my whole PS3 froze. 14:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Steam and sparks glitch needs more info The steam glitch (where steam and sparks come out of your character as though you are a dwarven centurion) seems to be related to using Aura Whisper while in Blackreach, and this factoid ought to be included on the bugs page. ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 18:17, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Bound Battle Axe Not Usable, but Still Seen as Active Conjuring the Bound Battleaxe (have also tried with Bound Sword) will sometimes change the player's stance so it appears to be holding a weapon, but this 'weapon' cannot be used. After sheathing, no other weapon or spell is able to be used, not even bare hands are available for fighting. Only fix was to load a previous save, and not use that particular spell again.m Happened in Saarthal, and out exploring the mountains. Haven't tried again since last encounter with bug, but it happened without fail each conjuration of Bound weapons since starting Saarthal. 18:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Fiona Morphing Giant While walking through the wilderness of Southern Whiterun between Swindler's Den and Redoran's Retreat, I came across a passive giant and two mammoths. The giant was friendly enough to allow me to walk beside him. I turned around so that the giant was out of my view for around 5 seconds, turned back around to find the giant had disapeared. Instead on the ground in the spot he was standing there was a dead Frightened Woman. The giant was nowhere in sight and nobody else (aside the two mammoths and a couple Elk) was in the immediate area. Scottster88 (talk) 22:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Unable to draw a weapon, cast a spell and possibly use shouts (PC) I started playing skyrim recently and all was fine till part way through the companions quest, oh and I have no mods installed I was doing the part where Farkas first turns into a werewolf and I wanted a better vantage point so I used the TFC command, upon returning to the normal view I found that I could no longer draw a weapon, cast a spell and I have yet to learn a shout to test that with. I've tried reloading a save, getting attacked and restarting skyrim and nothing seemed to work. 02:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC) 16:33, June 20, 2014 (UTC) How do you fix this? The same thing has happened to me. Roggvir's Execution Script Broken, Ahtar won't spawn (PC) As of the current patch Roggvir's execution script is broken due to Ahtar not spawning and makes all npcs stay at the execution area indefinately. I have made at least 5 new characters to see if I could get the script to work properly but only 1 time Ahtar spawned like he's assposed to. Since then I've made another new character and yet again Ahtar will not spawn. I do not use any mods besides the official high res dlc pack. I have tried to reload a save before ariving in solitiude for the first time, reloading a save while in solitude for the first time at the execution area, and tried spawning Ahtar to the stage with console commands and still yet the execution will not start. This has occured more than one time on more than 1 character for me so don't blow this off as something on my end, It's one of the recent patches that did it, it used to work, now it doesn't. "Anonymous" June, 2, 2012 Followers enter a state where no weapon can be readied When followers have magic equiped and there are other weapons in their available inventory, they will often switch to the weapon when the Dragonborn readies his or her weapon (also when the Dragonborn changes weapons). When this happens, the follow will equip the weapon but it will stay in the "sheathed" state as the follower brings up his or her hands empty as if holding a weapon. In this state, the follower cannot attack enemies, cast spells, change weapons, etc. The only fix is to exit the current area, though it is prone to occur repeatedly. Tested on 360 with Brelyna 01:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC)LordMoonIV Unlimited Sprint Mode (360) Not sure if this is somehow specific to my playthrough, but after playing through the main quest long enough to have the Unrelenting Force shout I was in High Hrothgar and accidentally activated unlimited sprinting. After messing around with it some I was able to determine how it works, and now use it for faster travel to undiscovered locations. It can only be done while the shout meter is recharging, and it doesn't seem to be affected by which shout it is. I first hold LB (sprint) and begin running. Then I simultaneously hold RB (which does not stop the sprint because the shout is still recharging). After that I release LB, then RB. At this point my character continues to sprint despite running out of stamina, stopping all motion, or some (but not all) other actions. I have not experimented yet on what I can and can't do while in sprint mode, but I typically tap the sprint button to cancel this mode, at which point my stamina finally begins refilling at the normal rate. I am playing on 360 connected online (patched to the latest version as of 6/6/12). If this works for anyone else (or doesn't) please respond so we can try to find out how it works. 05:31, June 7, 2012 (UTC)WorldOak Edit by same poster, doesn't work anymore after latest patch 23:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Quest Glitch: "The Horn of Jorgen Windcaller" Quest: so in the quest "The Horn of Jorgen Windcaller", '''i got through the tomb, but when i got to his altar, it said to '''read the note. Well the note was not in my inventory and the quest marker was above the fire pit above and behind the altar. Therefore, it is making the quest for the Greybeards incompletable. I've tried leaving the tomb and rentering, but it didn't work. I've tried reloading a previous save and it didn't work. I'm just trying to complete the quest for the Greybeards but I apparently can't. Please HELP!! It's Driving Me Insane! I talk like this because I am very stressed!! Ward bug I have discovered a bug while doing the dawnbreaker daedra quest. When I went to the beam of light and cast a ward while going in front of it, which I think what happened was, it was attacking the ward too quickly and now even if I don't have the ward on every spell staggers my character. This has become extremely problamatic, especially when being hit by constant spells like frostbite. In fact I almost got killed when I got double teamed by a Dragon and a Vampire at the same time because the Vampire's drain health kept stunning me and then i break free from the stun only to be greeted by the Dragon's breath attack which stuns me also. I have the Xbox360 version so I'm not exactly sure if this can happen on the other versions. You may very often fall through the ground into a neverending fall. This glitch fixes itself as Bethesda added a feature that teleports you to a certain part inside the map if you manage to get out of the map. This glitch could be annoying. For example, in the beginning of the game if you follow Ralof or the Imperial Officer into Helgen Keep and you go past the bridge in the cave, and the rock smashes it and the tunnel behing you collapses. If you manage to get out of the map or fall through the ground you will teleport behind were the tunnel collapsed, making you unable to exit the cave. If the does happen, I would reccomend loading your last save, and saving often where a script could occur. I have fallen through the map three times... *Bleak Falls Barrow *Jorrvaskr *Dawnstar Sanctuary 0dtopsy (talk) 19:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Arcwind point word wall breaks "find word of power" misc quests. I Leprachaun1298 am on xbox360 and I too am having trouble obtaining the word/shout in Arcwind point. I cleared the area and tried to reload the mission even and still same bug. I do have a DLC Envolving Dawngaurd and Hearthfire, does this have something to do with it? I also have tried with other player models and still the same problem occurs. If there is anything i could do please let me know. Thanks. 06:04, July 18, 2014 (xbox360) The word of power for drain vitality at Arcwind point does not update the "find word of power at" misc. quest effectively breaking the greybeard's word location quest series for me. Has anyone else had this happen to them, and are there any solutions for this? Reloading the save isn't an option at this point because I didn't notice the update failure until it was too late. Elder Xabaras (talk) 07:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) -I've had the same problem, but after learning a few more words it finally updated. I can't be sure if it has to do with the words I learned or some other detail like that though... I also just had this problem. Arngeir sent me to Arcwind Point , learned the word, but the objective won't compete. Cleared the surrounding area of mobs, location won't become "cleared", either. Xbox 360, Dawnguard installed. — Sj26 (talk) 13:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I have the same problem. I reloaded the save point twice and still no luck. Now Arngeir wont give me the next word of power hopefully when I find more words of power, while traveling, it will fix itself. Xbox 360, Dawnguard installed. -- Same problem for me. Even did a reload to grab the word before asking Arngeir for a power word clue and he tells me to go to Arcwind Point. Even with the word already collected you cant avoid this glitch. Xbox 360 Dawnguard installed. -- Experiencing the same bug. Talk to Arngeir. Go to Arcwind. Kill Frost Dragon and Draugr. Get the word for Drain Vitality. Won't clear from Misc. Quests Journal. Can't get anymore Words of Power from Arngeir. Xbox 360 Dawnguard installed. -- naledgeborn 17:29, July 12, 2012 Same problem. Found two more words of power in the meantime, still didn't clear. Anyone who got this bug fixed by finding more words of power? How many did you find before it cleared? - XBOX 360 Dawnguard installed - PleXiuz - 25/11/2012 ' Issue started for me after Arcwind Point, and did not clear after finding the 2nd & 3rd Words. ~ PS3 Dawnguard ~ 3/15/2013 I've just encountered this. The first thing I did was find one myself - the one at Northwind Summit - and upon finding the word there, it told me I had completed the Arcwind Point quest. Wondered if this would help other people - 360, all DLC installed. For me fix works, thanks. PS3 all dlc. 26/06/13 I had the same problem and went to Northwind Summit to try it out. It work and debugged my quest. - PC with all DLC I don't know how to fix it. I already learned the word of power at Northwind Summit prior to getting this quest. Are there any other locations of a word that could fix this? -Xbox360 all DLC 31/12/2013 Unfortunately, I previously found the word at Northwind Summit, so going there does nothing to solve the Arcwind Point bug. I will update the bug report to indicate that. I will also update the Northwind Summit article to warn people that getting that word before the one at arcwind point will prevent arcwind point from ever being resolved. Cubears (talk) 17:10, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Good evening to everybody on the wiki.I am a new user and i would like to ask something about a potential sound bug in TES:V.I have the ps3 version of the game.Today,while i was playing,the screen started to rumble as was also the controller.I looked upwards to see if there was a dragon but nothing.Just the rumbling sound.Has anyone encountered this or am i the only one?Thank you in advance.Marios pth. (talk) 18:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I am on xbox 360 and it takes a very long time for my inventory to load and i cant go to jail for it freezes. it started after i did the dark brotherhood quest: To Kill an Empire and i dont know how to fix it. PLEASE HELP!!! If it helps,I removed Dawnguard then reinstalled it and was able to complete the quest at the wordwall above Ysgramor's Tomb,but a few word hunts later it sent me back to Arcwind and then ended up in the same position i was in before....Bugged,I swear Bathesda needs to get their crap together.completely fix the bug. -XBOX 360 all DLC 4/21/2014 Further lag/bugs I am on xbox 360 and it takes a very long time for my inventory to load and i cant go to jail for it freezes. it started after i did the dark brotherhood quest: To Kill an Empire and i dont know how to fix it. PLEASE HELP!!! 21:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Ace 8598 I think you might be missing a major bug I possibly figured out today.. I really don't know if I'm making a complete fool out of myself because this bug is widely known but it'd be worth the efford when it isn't. I looked it up for a while on youtube, google and this wiki but I see no further records of it. After completing the Brotherhood Quests for Shadowmere I started to frie him with Flames (for quick leveling Destruction), placing Fire Runes below the horse and destroying them with Fire (Simultaniously damaging the horse with fire/rune). Eventually when I ran out of magica I was able to continue casting the Flames, regardless if I had stamina left or not. You could pull this trick off too when you have Enchanting 100 and manage to make 4 items with 'Destruction spells cost 25% less to cast', but since I don't have tons of Soul Gems I prefer this. I tried to figure out what it was exactly that I did and the closest I could get to perfection is: - Equip Flames on 1 hand and the Rune spell on the other (Ice and Shock spells may work also, not confirmed). - Make sure to cast the Flames spell first, say with your left hand. - While casting the Flames spell place a Rune under Shadowmere which will explode. - Keep holding Flames until your magica runs out, surprisingly the Flames will go on even though your magica is drained to 0. - Get a piece of tape (tip: Don't use duct tape it will srsly f*ck up your controller if you manage to remove it) and put it over your L1 (or R1) button and perform your 2nd favorite thing in the world (Read: Sleep) because although this looks amazing it might still take you many hours to get to 100 Destruction (I've started about 90 minutes ago from level 63 and am now getting close to 90 Destruction). Although there is 1 thing I dont understand about this. Ofcourse when I finished celebrating my discovery I wondered if I could do this with dual casting flames (doubling the EXP). According to my previous steps this is an impossibility because none of the characters in skyrim have 3 arms (allowing you to dual cast and place a rune). HOWEVER when I look at my TV screen right now I see my character dual casting Flames on Shadowmere, but I really have no clue how I managed to do this. I tried to place the rune and quickly switching to Flames but as far as I know these experiments all failed. When I was about to give up I noticed my magica was down to 0 but I was dual casting Flames. (Sidenote: When you actually manage to do the dual cast you might want to have a extra pair of hands to pull the tape trick together, I experienced that it's quite tricky to put tape somewhere when you have to keep pressing 2 buttons). Happy BBQ'ing and please tell me im not the only one who didn't know about this bug 16:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Panifex Destruction leveling bug New I think you might be missing a major bug I possibly figured out today.. I really don't know if I'm making a complete fool out of myself because this bug is widely known but it'd be worth the efford when it isn't. I looked it up for a while on youtube, google and this wiki but I see no further records of it. After completing the Brotherhood Quests for Shadowmere I started to frie him with Flames (for quick leveling Destruction), placing Fire Runes below the horse and destroying them with Fire (Simultaniously damaging the horse with fire/rune). Eventually when I ran out of magica I was able to continue casting the Flames, regardless if I had stamina left or not. You could pull this trick off too when you have Enchanting 100 and manage to make 4 items with 'Destruction spells cost 25% less to cast', but since I don't have tons of Soul Gems I prefer this. I tried to figure out what it was exactly that I did and the closest I could get to perfection is: - Equip Flames on 1 hand and the Rune spell on the other (Ice and Shock spells may work also, not confirmed). - Make sure to cast the Flames spell first, say with your left hand. - While casting the Flames spell place a Rune under Shadowmere which will explode. - Keep holding Flames until your magica runs out, surprisingly the Flames will go on even though your magica is drained to 0. - Get a piece of tape (tip: Don't use duct tape it will srsly f*ck up your controller if you manage to remove it) and put it over your L1 (or R1) button and perform your 2nd favorite thing in the world (Read: Sleep) because although this looks amazing it might still take you many hours to get to 100 Destruction (I've started about 90 minutes ago from level 63 and am now getting close to 90 Destruction). Although there is 1 thing I dont understand about this. Ofcourse when I finished celebrating my discovery I wondered if I could do this with dual casting flames (doubling the EXP). According to my previous steps this is an impossibility because none of the characters in skyrim have 3 arms (allowing you to dual cast and place a rune). HOWEVER when I look at my TV screen right now I see my character dual casting Flames on Shadowmere, but I really have no clue how I managed to do this. I tried to place the rune and quickly switching to Flames but as far as I know these experiments all failed. When I was about to give up I noticed my magica was down to 0 but I was dual casting Flames. (Sidenote: When you actually manage to do the dual cast you might want to have a extra pair of hands to pull the tape trick together, I experienced that it's quite tricky to put tape somewhere when you have to keep pressing 2 buttons). Happy BBQ'ing and please tell me im not the only one who didn't know about this bug. 16:47, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Panifex The unsorted bug for the dark brotherhood quest 'to kill an empire' currently reads that it effects Xbox360 and PS3 only, ive just discovered it on the pc version, page needs an edit to reflect this Ryukage19 (talk) 22:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) slow mo bug I have the perk that when i block a power attack the time slows down, but it will not stop.(Xbox360) Strange Shout characters bug. Hi,im getting a strange bug with the shout words,yep the words in dragon language,the error is that some words in dragon language are showed like a square,like im missing a font,anybody know this error and have solution? im using the PC version. Race Menu Levelling Glitch I came across an interesting glitch when I messed around with the "showracemenu" console command in the PC version. It seems if you change your character from one race to another, some skills get exp taken away, and their level reduced. However the perks you purchased, and your total level (max being 81) remain, and you can continue to level up the reduced skills. The upshot of this, is you can go beyond the normal level cap. So by changing your character race, then changing it back, you can keep your character, and get ridiculously powerful, get more perks, and laugh at the fact that you level is so high you can't even see all of it. 19:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) 'Dawnbreaker Glitch I'm unable to proceed in the game since I acquired Dawnbreaker from Meridia and I continiously fall to my death. I've tried over a dozen times and I die on impact. Was I missing a quest item? When I transform into werewolf it just does the transformation effect and I am still normal, then it doesn't let me acsess the menu like I was a werewolf. 00:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Obtaining Elemental Fury Lvl 3 Issues I have obtained 59/60 dragon words (without Dawnguard DLC) but i am having difficulties absorbing elemental fury lvl 3 from Shriekwind Bastion. Please note i am using the PS3 with the newly released patch 1.6 for ps3, but it still wouldn't work for any of the other patches as well. I have done alot of research, and found one of the possibilities of it not working is the order in which the words are obtained for elemental fury. Anouther possible issue with why it isnt working is some people beleive it is a problem dealing with cell shading. Some people have fixed the issue by saving at the dragon wall while the word is still highlighted, doing a complete shut off of the system, and a loading of that save file, it is beleived that the freshly loaded game sometimes fixes the cell shading but this could be entirely wrong and just a coincidence.. This has corrected the issue for some users, but it has not for me and i have attempted this method 13 times to try and complete my mastery of the dragon language. Other notes i have taken is that the "wind effect" does not show either when going closer to the wall, nor does the screen go darker or blurry when attempting to absorb the word as it usually does. I pray to the Nine Divine and the Deadric Princes themselves (btw if there are deadric princes, shouldn't there be a king and queen?) that somehow bethesda will see this posting and somehow fix this issue, esecially since dragon shouts are a major aspect of the game. but at least it isnt as bad as when i got a rare glitch in oblivion where i couldnt enter the imperial market place because the game would freeze 10 mins later -_- had to start a new file just to beat the dark brotherhood. 17:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Katria bug Just a random bug I encountered while doing the "Lost To The Ages" quest. At certain times, Katria may become a normal person (I mean, alive, not a ghost) with a blue, foggy, aura surrounding her. Nothing big enough to change gameplay, I just found it odd. Devon00789 (talk) 14:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Destruction leveling glitch The one on the page, about the Riverwood forge, works also in Riften. However, my character took no damage from the forge.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello all, I was unable to finish a side quest were I was requested to find a redgard woman in whiterun, as I could not see the arrow sign that leads you to each quest step. Then the same happened for the thieves guild quest. Then for another side quest, and so on. Now, I get no arrow sign at all for any new side quests under miscellaneous. Does anyone know anything about this? Javi ' 19:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC)' I would like to submit a bug related to Dawnguard. I have an Ebony Shield of Dwindling Flame and one time, while I was traveling through the Soul Cairn, the texture when it was equipped disappeared! I dropped it, and it disappeared, too. I then reloaded an autosave, exited the Soul Cairn, and went to Windhelm. After I bought items from the blacksmith and improved a newly found Daedric bow, the texture reappeared.